


Змеиные черты (Snake Traits)

by GoldyGry



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animal Death, Crowley eats, Don't copy to another site, Eating, Gen, Stuffing, fast and merciful killing, like a snake, no cruelty, not as a snake though
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldyGry/pseuds/GoldyGry
Summary: Змеям тоже нужно есть...
Kudos: 9





	Змеиные черты (Snake Traits)

**Author's Note:**

> «В зоомагазине:  
> \- Я хотела бы купить кролика.  
> \- Хочешь купить этого маленького серенького симпатягу с огромными печальными глазами или этого мохнатого ленивого белого кролика?  
> \- А моему удаву пофигу...»
> 
> Внимание! Если вы думаете, что змеи питаются травкой, кролики существуют исключительно для умиления, а Кроули – вегетарианец, рекомендую закрыть этот фанфик и почитать что-нибудь другое.

Кроули даже не заметил бы этот магазинчик, если бы не дождь. Стоило первым каплям упасть с неба, как демон поморщился и неприязненно глянул ввысь. Оценив тяжёлую серую тучу над головой, он заозирался в поисках ближайшего укрытия. Конечно, можно было бы легко наколдовать себе зонт, мгновенно телепортироваться в «Бентли» или, на худой конец, прогнать саму тучу, но пока ситуация не казалась ему столь уж критической, чтобы прибегать к чудесам. Потому, увидев в ближайшем здании полуоткрытую стеклянную дверь, Кроули без лишних раздумий завернул туда.

Оказавшись внутри, он с наслаждением вздохнул. В маленьком магазинчике было тепло, и успевшие чуть намокнуть от дождя волосы демона быстро высохли. Кроули огляделся по сторонам, изучая, куда попал. Многочисленные стеллажи и полки, заставленные клетками, аквариумами и кормами для животных… Что ж, очевидно, это был зоомагазин.

Кроули тихо зашипел, инстинктивно опробовав воздух раздвоенным языком – и внезапно замер. Что-то манящее, прекрасное находилось совсем близко от него…

Демон обошёл один из стеллажей, забитый упаковками с кормом, и оказался прямо перед заинтересовавшим его объектом.

Из большой клетки на него уставились блестящие глаза-бусинки. Одно ухо забавно поднялось.

Кроули медленно присел на корточки, рассматривая крупного белого кролика. Тот любопытно рассматривал демона в ответ. Кроули невольно улыбнулся. Обычно он не слишком ладил с животными (исключение составляли разве что прикормленные в парке утки) – те побаивались и избегали его. Но этот кролик, похоже, был не из пугливых.

Кроули снова пощупал воздух языком. В животе у него внезапно заурчало, и демон удивлённо приподнял брови. Несмотря на наличие материального тела, есть демону было совершенно не обязательно, и голод как таковой был ему неведом. Что, впрочем, не означало, что он не мог получать удовольствие от процесса поглощения пищи…

Раздвоенный змеиный язык опять выскользнул наружу, и его кончик почти коснулся кролика сквозь прутья клетки. Зверёк был молодым, упитанным и абсолютно здоровым. Кроули невольно облизнулся, когда желудок вновь напомнил о себе, и наконец решился.

Спустя полчаса, когда дождь закончился, Кроули покинул магазин, унося с собой кролика в клетке-переноске.

* * * * * * * * * *

Кроули быстро прошёлся по квартире, бросив мимолётный грозный взгляд на растения и с удовольствием отметив, как те дружно вздрогнули. Опустившись на диван, демон открыл переноску, вытащил оттуда зверька и посадил рядом. Кролик с любопытством принялся осматриваться, а демон подпёр рукой подбородок, задумчиво разглядывая кролика.

В последнее время Кроули практически не имел возможности (да и желания) питаться по-змеиному. Было слишком много других, более интересных или важных дел, а кроме того, сказывалось влияние Азирафеля и частые посещения ресторанов, где Кроули либо понемногу пробовал обычную человеческую пищу, либо вовсе ничего не ел и просто сидел, составляя ангелу компанию. И он не мог сказать, что ему не нравилось такое положение вещей.

И лишь иногда, когда на улице было особо тоскливо и мрачно, Ад не сильно нагружал работой, а Азирафель исчезал куда-то по своим ангельским делам, на Кроули накатывало То Самое Чувство. Чувство, когда просто хотелось плотно наесться, забиться в свой угол и поспать недельку-другую… Хотя при мысли о 19-ом веке Кроули хмыкнул. Пожалуй, это был явный перебор…

Он слегка вздрогнул и вышел из задумчивого состояния, когда кролик ткнулся носом ему в колено. Кроули вздохнул и потянулся к зверьку, осторожно, почти ласково гладя его по мягкой шёрстке. Кролик некстати напомнил ему Азирафеля – белый, пухлый и доверчивый, он без страха смотрел на демона и не уклонялся от его прикосновений.

– Что ж, приятель… змеям тоже нужно есть, верно? – почти с сожалением произнёс Кроули. – Но не бойся, больно точно не будет…

Он почесал зверька между ушами, затем снял очки и пристально глянул на животное своими ярко-жёлтыми змеиными глазами. Кролик застыл – то ли впервые почувствовав что-то неладное, то ли попав под гипноз древнего, как мир, существа. Кроули как можно нежнее взял замершего зверька на руки, не переставая поглаживать его.

Затем осторожно, но крепко ухватил за голову…

…и одним резким движением свернул шею.

Кролик обмяк, не издав ни звука. Зверёк даже не успел понять, что произошло. Демон ещё с минуту машинально поглаживал тёплое пушистое тельце, тихо шипя. Конечно, по сравнению с любой настоящей змеёй – да и вообще с любым реальным хищником – Кроули был самим милосердием. Лишь однажды, в пару своих первых охот, он убил своих жертв по-змеиному, в полностью змеином обличье. Одна с полминуты корчилась в агонии, получив порцию яда, вторая почти пять минут умирала от удушья в кольцах его змеиного тела… А садистом, вопреки распространённому мнению, Кроули вовсе не был, и полученного опыта ему с лихвой хватило, чтобы с тех пор проявлять к невинной жертве особое предсмертное уважение – как к существу, которое отдало свою жизнь ради его насыщения…

Кроули со вздохом отогнал от себя эти мысли. Уважение было отдано, зверёк получил лёгкую и быструю смерть – и его жертва не должна была стать напрасной. На миг опустив кролика, демон предусмотрительно расстегнул рубашку и ослабил ремень брюк. Зверёк был достаточно крупный, и демон должен был заранее подготовиться к этой трапезе. Наконец всё было готово, и он приподнял над головой ещё тёплую тушку. Примерившись, он раскрыл рот пошире и засунул голову кролика внутрь.

Естественно, было бы глупо полагать, что демон походил на змею лишь глазами или языком. Челюсти заметно, по-змеиному, раздвинулись, приноравливаясь к крупной добыче и позволяя тушке кролика свободно проскользнуть в горло. Кроули запрокинул голову и мощно сглотнул, глубже проталкивая в себя тельце зверька. Всё же человеческая форма накладывала некоторые ограничения, и демону потребовалось почти пять минут, чтобы пропустить свою добычу через весь пищевод. Наконец, сглотнув в последний раз, Кроули ощутил, как кролик приятным тёплым грузом опустился в желудок, – и со вздохом облегчения откинулся на спинку дивана.

Какое-то время демон сидел без всякого движения, просто наслаждаясь внезапным ощущением сытости. Свежеубитый зверёк был тёплым, почти горячим, и его тепло приятно растекалось по всему телу Кроули. Демон опустил руки на округлившийся живот и удовлетворённо облизнулся своим раздвоенным языком. Теперь для полного счастья ему не хватало только одного…

Снаружи раздался раскат грома, а следом по стеклу забарабанили тяжёлые капли. Кроули перевёл взгляд на ближайшее окно. Всё небо затягивали чёрные свинцовые тучи, и дождь имел все шансы перейти в мощный и долгий ливень. Идеально.

Кроули на секунду призадумался, стоит ли ему встать, чтобы дойти до кровати в спальне, но затем лениво вздохнул и просто наколдовал себе большой тёплый плед и подушку. Устроившись на диване поудобнее, он щёлкнул пальцами, заставив окно прикрыться плотными занавесками. Создав приятный полумрак, демон уютно завернулся в плед и издал очередной вздох глубокого удовлетворения.

Вскоре дождь и в самом деле превратился в ливень, и Кроули, уже и так наполовину сонный от сытной трапезы, широко зевнул. Глаза демона медленно прикрылись, язык в последний раз облизнул губы. И к тому времени, когда снаружи разразилась уже настоящая буря, Кроули, сытый, согревшийся и совершенно умиротворённый, уже крепко спал, позабыв про все заботы и тревоги.


End file.
